


I don't need you to protect me(I need you to hold me tight)

by YoureEverydayGay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have no idea how tagging works, I haven't posted in a while so..., S5 spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, soft, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureEverydayGay/pseuds/YoureEverydayGay
Summary: Catra cried out and held the sides of her head in her sleep, and her chest rose and fell at a quicker rate as her body tensed and curled in upon itself. She looked as if something was attacking her, and she was trying to shield herself from it. Adora moved somehow even closer to Catra than she had been before to protect her from whenever was happening to her.“Catra?” Adora said in a worried tone. Catra’s eyes shot open and were filled with panic. Adora rubbed her hand up and down Catra’s arm in a slow and soothing pace. Just like Adora had done in the Horde when Catra would wake up from a nightmare.“It’s okay, Catra. It’s okay. I’m right here.” Adora said, softly and moved closer to hold Catra gently in her arms. Catra held tightly onto Adora as if she was her lifeline.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Season 5 Spoilers
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	I don't need you to protect me(I need you to hold me tight)

Adora had been lying in bed next to Catra as she slept for what seemed like forever and no time at all. After Adora saved her from Horde-Prime’s torture. Catra fell unconscious minutes later as she was cradled in Adora’s arms. Which only caused her concern to skyrocket. So after carefully carrying Catra to a spare bedroom on Mara’s ship and gently tucking Catra into bed. Adora decided to stay with her to make sure she was alright, and in case she woke up and needed something, like food or water.

Adora didn’t even know if Catra had eaten while in Horde-Prime’s gasp. Glimmer did say that they had eaten dinner with Horde-Prime once. But the food that was served didn’t sound appetizing in any way. In fact, the blue alien cubes of jelly that Glimmer had described sounded absolutely disgusting.

Diamond-shaped light panels lined the walls of the spare room on Mara’s ship and dimly illuminated it. The light was just bright enough to allow Adora to watch over Catra as Adora laid next to her while turned onto her side. She was too worried about Catra to sleep. Adora felt like she needed to be there for Catra. So that Adora could be there and help Catra when she needed and for Adora reassure herself that Catra was still safe and sound.

Adora watched as Catra’s chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Occasionally, an unintelligible mumble would escape from her lips. While asleep, Catra still looked just like she did back in the Horde when she would sleep at the foot of Adora’s bed. Adora could hardly believe that Catra was here with her, never mind that they were sleeping side by side like they had every night in the Horde long ago.

But that was when they were best friends when they play fight instead of viciously attacking one another and would stay up all night talking to one another instead of hardly ever talking at all. She wanted to be close like that again with Catra. But after everything that had happened between them, could she really hope that they could reach that point in their relationship ever again?

Catra cried out and held the sides of her head in her sleep, and her chest rose and fell at a quicker rate as her body tensed and curled in upon itself. She looked as if something was attacking her, and she was trying to shield herself from it. Adora moved somehow even closer to Catra than she had been before to protect her from whenever was happening to her.

“Catra?” Adora said in a worried tone. Catra’s eyes shot open and were filled with panic. Adora rubbed her hand up and down Catra’s arm in a slow and soothing pace. Just like Adora had done in the Horde when Catra would wake up from a nightmare.

“It’s okay, Catra. It’s okay. I’m right here.” Adora said, softly and moved closer to hold Catra gently in her arms. Catra held tightly onto Adora as if she was her lifeline. They stayed like that until the racing beat of Catra’s heart became normal again, and the pace of her breathing was less rapid. Then Catra pushed herself away from Adora’s hold and backed away from her.

“Why are you here?” Catra asked. It sounded like she wanted to come off as angry, but her voice was small and scared.

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay after…everything.” Adora said, not wanting to bring up what were now, luckily, only terrifying memories.

“I don’t need you to protect me.” Catra said with narrowed eyes. She moved her hand up to the back of her neck where her chip was and looked away from Adora. Catra’s eyes looked clouded over as if her thoughts were dragging her away to a distant place.

“What was that?” Adora asked. Catra looked so shaken up, it made Adora want to hold her in her arms again. But she didn’t want to do anything that could upset Catra.

“I saw— flashes of memories— from the flagship.” Catra struggled to say as her voice shook. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from Adora. She softly put her hand on Catra’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked. Catra’s body tensed into a more standoffish manner, and her face twisted into a snarl.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just leave.” Catra said.

“I’m not leaving you. Not after, what happened, I need to stay here with you and make sure you’re okay.” Adora said.

“Why? So, you can feel good about being the hero for the millionth time ever?” Catra asked, spitefully.

“No, because if I leave, all of this might just become a dream.” Adora said. Catra laughed mirthlessly.

“Like being with me is all just one big nightmare?” Catra asked. Adora shook her head.

“No, this is all like a good dream, Catra. A very good dream.” Adora said. Catra looked away from her as her cheeks grew rosy in complexion.

“Oh.” Catra said.

“Can I please stay with you, just for tonight?” Adora asked. Catra’s eyes lit up with a playful gleam and looked at her with a teasing grin.

“You’re such an idiot.” she said and nestled into Adora’s chest, just like she would when they were younger. Adora put her arms around her again like it was second nature and nestled her head into Catra’s neck.

“I know.” Adora said with a grin. Catra laid in Adora’s arms until the rise and fall of Catra’s chest returned to a slower pace, and she fell back asleep. While Adora laid with her face turned into the crook of Catra’s neck. She found that underneath the scent of rubble that covered Catra. That she still smelled like she always did, like a campfire that was just taken out. Which was exactly what home smelled like to Adora. As she drifted away into sleep, Adora found that for the first time in a long time that she truly felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A few people on spop Twitter were theorizing that Adora must've slept with Catra for her first night on Mara's ship for her to know about Catra's flashes. I thought that was really soft and cute and ran with the idea. This season was so amazing! I'm still so happy with the s5 ending! We won! Catradora is canon, baby!!!


End file.
